Nika Burns
Description Age: 234 years, as of 2287 Appearance: Stocky, but malnourished due to digestive problems. Wears a heavily damaged police cap and shirt over various outfits. Usual work outfit consists of heavy rubber boots, canvas pants, and tanktop. Hair is a fine fuzz of curly black. Lip is split and ragged on right side. Large scar running up length of left forearm. Pre-War Occupation: '''Police officer in Boston '''Post War Occupation: '''For Hire Bodyguard '''Weapons: '''Batons, Short Bladed Knives, Pistols, and Shotguns. '''Personality: '''Nika is outwardly aggressive to strangers, but quickly becomes attached and protective of friends. She will often linger in corners and interact on the side in social situations. Hates to disappoint, and therefore avoids things she knows she cannot excel in when assisting. Retains an extreme distaste for actions she considers criminal, but will turn a blind eye if she considers the reason for it just or necessary. Dislikes talking of the past. Loves and coddles children incessantly. '''Armor: '''Pre-War ballistic police vest, thick canvas gloves, padded leather knee pads. '''Strengths: Loyal, good at firefights, hits hard and precise, plans for the future, cares deeply for partners and friends. Able to operate terminals connected to basic robots. Weaknesses: '''Hypocritical, unstable morals at times, crumbles under emotional stress. Clumsy due to bad leg, malnourished and self neglective from digestive problems. Allows herself to be pushed around by others when nervous. S.P.E.C.I.A.L '''Strength:6'' '''Perception:5'' '''Endurance:4'' '''Charisma:5'' '''Intelligence:7'' '''Agility:2'' '''Luck:2'' '''History' Born in New York, Nika lived with her older sister Jennifer, and mother Oxana. Her father and mother both worked, with her father often travelling as part of his job. Due to her sister being the first to go to college, Nika offered to instead join the police force to save for her college education. She worked at a police station near the edge of Boston as tech support and basic patrols. On the day the nukes struck, she was in the basement jail cells and trapped by collapsed rubble, partially fracturing her leg and leaving her with a permanent limp from the improper healing. She was trapped for the following week until she could uncover herself and splint her leg. Her mouth throat and stomach are permanently damaged by the radioactive rainwater she drank while trapped, also furthering her radiation sickness. She escaped the basement only to find her fellow friends and officers had fled without her, sowing the seeds of a deep distrust of strangers and clinginess to friends. She barricaded herself into the police station and fought off raiders and lingering scavengers until all available supplies were depleted. The few rad-x's and radaways were not enough to reverse the damage she had taken stuck in the basement, letting her only survive long enough to become a ghoul. Leaving the station, she wandered across the Commonwealth, camping in abandoned houses and selling her services to the pockets of survivors and civilization over the years. She eventually fully returned to the Boston area and semi-settled in Goodneighbor, paying out as a "bodyguard" (she reacts badly to the term mercenary). Carrie Vasquez came into her life when they slammed onto her table knocked out cold during a barfight, ending with her carrying them over her shoulder back to her room. The two hit it off into a reinforcing relationship, sometimes becoming partnered caravan guards for short distance trips. Facts * Buries or at least covers dead enemies as much as possible for an unknown reason. * Is searching for the "BOSTON MSAEACHUBAETS" shirt. * She is certain her mother and sister were killed in the New York detonation, but the fate of her father is unknown, he was off on a business trip in another state at the time. * Compulsively recycles mentat tins to carry small objects. * The police cap is her original pre war one, but she scavenges her police uniform shirts from other stations. * Isn't prone to flirting because of her distrust, but is Panromantic. * Absolutely hates Uranium Fever, considers it overhyped and overplayed. * Original Creator: nbpyro / grackleman Category:Ghoul oc Category:Pre-War Ghoul Category:Nbpyro